Hello Again, Ben 10: Part 1 (ExOS)
Hello Again, Ben 10: Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10: ExOS. Alternatively, Ben 10 (2005), Season 5, Episode 1. Synopsis Six years after Ben saved Bellwood from Vilgax, Grandpa Max goes missing, and a new alien threat is rising... Plot 'Cold Open' fades in as the TV in the Rustbucket flickers on, tuned into Bellwood Local News. The audio has a slight radio effect as if being played through a speaker. on screen: SIX YEARS AGO REPORTER: Good evening, everybody; This is Will Harangue with Bellwood Local News on Channel 10. Speaking of Ten, I'm here tonight with our newly found hometown hero, Benjamin Tennyson, who somehow saved Bellwood twice within just two days! So, Benjamin, why don't you tell the audience a little bit about yourself? BEN TENNYSON: You can just call me “Ben”. Anyway, what’s up everybody? My name’s Ben Tennyson. The superpowered kid who saved the town. Twice. HARANGUE: Indeed, and how exactly did you do it? BEN: Well, about three or so months ago, I left with my Grandpa Max and dweeb of a cousin Gwen on a road trip for the summer. That first night, a pod from space crashed down and landed right in front of me. And inside, was this… holds up his wrist, revealing The Omnitrix. BEN: The Omnitrix. One of the most powerful devices in the universe. It allows me to transform into several different kinds of aliens. I started off with just 10, but I think I have about 20 now? I get new ones from time to time, so if you see me...you might be in for a surprise! HARANGUE: That’s right Bellwood, all of those aliens you’ve been seeing on the news? That’s this kid right here! So Ben, how about you tell the viewers who that squid-like creature was that attacked yesterday? BEN: That was Vilgax, he’s kinda like...my arch-enemy? He’s some sort of intergalactic warlord or something and wants the watch for himself. He’s been after me since I got this thing! HARANGUE: Interesting. So, what else have you dealt with over the summer? begins to list things off, counting on his fingers. BEN: Aliens, robots, bounty hunters, magicians, freaks, mutants, crazed scientists, the occasional criminal...I’m like this full-time hero, almost 24/7. And I’ll be here to protect Bellwood if any of those guys come along and try to wreck the place! HARANGUE: You heard it here first, everyone. Ben Tennyson...no, Ben 10. Bellwood’s own super-powered Hometown Hero. BEN: “Ben 10”, huh? I like the sound of that! echoes out and Visuals fade out BEN (Voice Over, Present Day): That was a long time ago. A lot has changed since then. INTRO 'Act One' back in. Several scenes appear of events that have happened within the time gap. Scenes including Ben fighting Dr. Animo as Arctiguana, meeting the daughter of a Plumber, fighting an evil Galvanic Mechamorph. And Finally: A silhouette of Vilgax towering over Ben on his hands and knees, with two bodies to either side: An adult male and adult female. it snaps to Ben, with an anguished expression. A green flash consumes the scene, as it cuts to a large alien figure tearing Vilgax apart. This scene then zooms out to reveal Ben’s eyes in the present day, snapping out of his flashback and noticing he’s about to run his bike into a bush. BEN: '''Whoa! ''quickly halts to a stop, as he breathes heavily for a few seconds. A car drives up.'' '''BOY: Yo, Tennyson! You okay? looks up to see his former bullies: Cash Murray and J.T., stopped in a car beside him. J.T.: Need a lift? BEN: Oh, hey guys. Thanks for the offer, but where I’m going isn’t far from here. CASH: Alright, man. Say, how’s the move going? BEN: It’s...going. Listen, I’ve gotta check in with Grandpa. Talk to you guys later. and J.T. wave as they drive off, Ben continues in the direction he was headed. BEN (Thinking):' One of the biggest changes was fame. When I was younger, I loved it. I was on top of the world. Everyone loved me. I beat anyone who tried to challenge me. I thought I was unstoppable. Until that day… Now I could really care less about being famous. I still like meeting fans and being peoples’ hero, but sometimes I wish I hadn't given up my secret identity that night. Sometimes I even wish I had taken off the Omnitrix before my secret spread. Or that I had never found it at all. During that fight with Vilgax, my house was destroyed. I’ve since had to move in with Grandpa in the Rustbucket. And to think, this wouldn’t have happened had I never found the Omnitrix. But when it comes down to it, if I ever somehow had the choice to go back and stop myself from ever walking in those woods, I wouldn't change a thing. ''rides past some kids who get excited as soon as they see him. '' MIKE: Hey, is that Ben 10?! You Rock! MATTHEW: Turn into something! ALEX: '''Yeah, like Upgrade! or Spitter! ''just smiles and waves as he rides by. ALEX: He waved! MIKE: Aww, I wanted to see him turn into something... BEN (Thinking):' ''Besides, finding this thing all those years ago has its upsides… '''rides by a couple holding a baby, they scowl at him and hold the child close, almost as if trying to protect it. Ben doesn’t visually acknowledge them. BEN (Thinking): ...And downsides. lets out an audible sigh. continues to ride on into Lot 11, where the Rustbucket is parked. He stops suddenly when he finds The Rustbucket in shambles. BEN: '''...Oh man...Grandpa! ''runs inside, frantically looking around the destroyed RV. There’s no sign of anybody, not even Max.'' '''BEN: What happened here?... Don't worry. It’s Grandpa. He's fine. I know it... finds a strange food dish, still warm. BEN: '''Octopus Casserole, huh? Well, he was definitely here earlier. If he's okay, maybe he left a note… ''checks around again, in search of what might resemble a note. While he’s searching, he hears some rustling outside.'' '''BEN: '''Grandpa Max...was that you? Hello? ''checking around the other side of the RV, He sees a pile of sickly green sludge moving around on the ground.'' '''BEN: HEY! pile audibly gasps and starts moving faster, immediately running off before Ben can have a chance to think. PILE OF SLUDGE: I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THE LIKES OF YOU, HUMAN! BEN: Was that…oh. Oh no. resumes his search, as he notices that his bed is made up perfectly, he pulls up the edge of the small mattress to reveal a note. BEN: Bingo. MAX (Voice Over): Hello, Ben. If you’re reading this, it means I’ve left for an important mission -- something big has come up, and The Plumbers are going back into action. Take the keys out of the glove box, round up your cousin, and head out to the old Hardware Store. Further instruction will be there. Love you. Max out. BEN: Well, looks like it’s hero time. takes the note, and he tries to go for the keys, but they’re missing. BEN: '''Wha...where are the keys? Ugh, I don’t have time for this... ''activates the Omnitrix, selecting a familiar reptilian form, before smashing it down.'' '' '' ['TRANSFORMATION: DNA surges up Ben’s arm. His skin turns blue, his eyes morph into a diamond shape with black lines coming outward. His legs and feet transform into velociraptor-like legs with balls on the ends of his legs. He grows a long striped tail, his head morphing into a crescent shape with a mask that comes down over his face. His arms become sharper, and his hands turn into three black claws. Ben finishes the transformation, becoming XLR8.]'' speeds off into town to find Gwen. Fade to black. 'Act Two' back into Gwen reading her spell book before being called to fight in her karate tournament. BLACK BELT: Gwen Tennyson?! You're Ben 10’s cousin, right? It's an honor! Could you get me an autograph? I could give you my number after this. Y-you know, not like that, just for the autograph. rolls her eyes. They both bow and she readies her stance. REFEREE: Ready… Begin! defeats her opponent with ease, there is a small time skip. setting changes to Gwen’s locker room. She is alone, looking into a mirror, her bag beside her. She closes her eyes and utters a spell. In a flash of light, she's in her normal clothes, her hair is fixed, and her makeup is done. She picks up her bag, now containing her karate uniform, and walks out. '' ''she's walking out the door of the building, she sees a figure leaning against the back wall. GWEN TENNYSON: Ben? BEN: '''Shh! Not too loud. '''GWEN: So you finally decided I’m worth your time now, huh? BEN: It’s not like that, Gwen. I just… sigh. We don’t have time to talk about that now. Let’s go somewhere a little less public. are now in an alley. GWEN: I’m not getting wrapped up in your “hero life” again if that’s what you want. BEN: '''Gwen, I wouldn’t ask for your help if I didn’t need it. '''GWEN: Never would’ve noticed. BEN: Would you just listen to me for one second, dweeb?! GWEN: “Dweeb”? Listen to yourself. I guess you really haven’t matured. I actually wanted to see you again. I missed you, Ben. I really did. But you showing up outside of my dojo, pulling me into an alleyway, and not telling me why really makes me wish I- BEN: Grandpa Max is missing. GWEN: '''...What? '''BEN: Do you remember those aliens that could make themselves look like anyone? We fought them once years ago, back when we visited Aunt Vera. They're back. And I think they took Grandpa. GWEN: Why didn’t you tell me that before?! BEN: You wouldn’t listen. I found one of them rustling around outside the Rustbucket. But I don't think they were just there for Grandpa, the RV was wrecked when I showed up, almost like they were looking for something. GWEN: Looking for what? BEN: I don't know yet. We’ll figure that out later. For now, we have to find Grandpa. Are you with me? GWEN: So, just like that, you’re pulling me back in. BEN: '''Gwen, please. I need your help. Grandpa needs your help. '''GWEN: Okay. I’ll help. For Grandpa. BEN: I knew you’d say yes. hands her one of Grandpa Max’s shirts. GWEN: What’s this for? BEN: '''You have a spell you can use to track him, right? '''GWEN: So you only wanted me for my magic, huh? BEN: Definitely didn’t want you for your personality. GWEN: You're still a doofus. pulls out Charmcaster’s old Spellbook and grabs Max’s shirt. She readies a spell. GWEN: ...Tracentium Identica! eyes and the shirt glow. It takes a few moments to get it. BEN: Are you done yet? GWEN: Would you just be patient for a few more - got it. It's faint but close. Let's go. and Gwen follow the trail, leading to the long since abandoned Le’Roys Diner, which shut down after Mr.Smoothy and Burger Shack drove all other competitors in town to bankruptcy. BEN: Le’Roys? This place has been empty for years. What was he doing here? GWEN: He was definitely here today. His aura is stronger here than anywhere else. But there's someone else inside. Get ready. They may not be friendly. BEN: Maybe I should… ['''TRANSFORMATION: Ben activates the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix disappears under a layer of green slime. It continues to cover Ben before vaguely taking his shape, and immediately splashing to the ground. A metal disc with the Omnitrix on it emerges from the center of the pile, pulling the mass up. You see the alien’s eyes as the mass takes a new shape and does a pose.] '''GWEN: Never seen that one before. What do you call it? GOOP: I don’t really name them anymore... GWEN: Hmm...Slimeball...Goop…? GOOP: “Goop”? That’s about as creative as Four Arms. GWEN: You came up with that one, remember? GOOP: Enough jokes, we need to investigate. lights up the area with her hand, shining it around, looking for potential clues. They find some Plumbers knocked out on the floor, and a Limax about to smash the helmet of a mortally wounded Magister Labrid reaches out, grabs the Limax and attempts to pull it away from Labrid. GWEN: Ben, watch out! Limax appears behind Ben. Ben twists his other arm behind him and sprays the Limax with acid, in an attempt to get them to back off. GWEN: You have a water alien in there somewhere yet? GOOP: '''No, why would I...oh, right! '''GWEN: Maybe I can try something… hands begin to glow, she charges up, before shouting a spell. GWEN: Mechanica...AQUATA! a brief pause… BEN: What was that supposed to do? GWEN: '''Wait for it... ''Sprinkler System in the building roars back to life at once, raining down into the building, and causing the Limax to retreat. The Omnitrix times out.'' '''BEN: '''Good call. Now we need to check on… ''looks around, before once again finding Magister Labrid.'' 'BEN: '...Magister Labrid! Are you okay? What happened? '''MAGISTER LABRID: '''Th-the Limax. They disguised themselves as your Grandfather. Told us to come here. W-we fell for it. They ambushed us. Y-your Grandfather. He was… here. I'm n-not sure why. The Limax… t-they wanted something as well. He got here first. But they… they… '''BEN: Magister Labrid, no! I can get help! LABRID: '''No! It’s too late for me, Ben. Here...take these. Go on Ben...it's what your grandfather... would've wanted… ''two share a moment of silence as Labrid passes on, then they walk outside.'' '''GWEN: '''So… what did Magister Labrid give you? '''BEN: '''Some keys. And another note from Grandpa. ''MAX (Voice Over): Ben, I'm sure you're aware of this by now, but there’s renewed alien activity on Earth. Something involving the Limax. I’m investigating. I’ve entrusted Labrid to get this note to you, as well as the keys to the Plumber Base under the Hardware Store if mine weren’t in the RV. Get to that base. Further instructions will be found there. Love you, Max out.'' '''GWEN: '''Wait, I thought you said he got captured? '''BEN: He might have. There's no way of knowing that yet. The only thing we can do now is follow his orders. If the Plumbers are getting involved, this isn't just a small force terrorizing Bellwood. This is an invasion. But why didn't Grandpa tell me about this? GWEN: '''You can ask him when we find him. Right now we need to- '''REPORTERS: Ben Tennyson! Can you answer a few questions for us? - There he is! I told you, Lance! - Sigh. When do you want the money, Kate? they find themselves surrounded by reporters and paparazzi. REPORTERS: Ben, we've been informed of strange noises coming from inside the building. Are you the cause of these disturbances? BEN: '''Uhhhh… '''REPORTERS: Ben! Are the rumors of your new movie true? Did you start the fire in the Bellwood Complex as Will Harangue suggests? Is it true you have a six-pack? BEN: No, no, yes. REPORTER: Is this lovely young woman with you tonight your girlfriend? BEN AND GWEN: What?! No! He’s/she’s my- REPORTERS: Ben! Ben! Mr. Tennyson, could you show us one of your aliens? BEN: '''Yeah. Yeah, I can. Stand back, everyone! ''transforms into XLR8, grabs Gwen, and runs away from the crowd. He weaves through traffic and people as he runs to the Hardware Store.'' '''GWEN: I thought you loved being interviewed. XLR8: Times change. So did I. 'Act Three' little while later they arrive at the Hardware Store. Ben times out. Gwen finds another note tucked under a rock. GWEN: Here. BEN: How'd you know that was there? GWEN: Grandpa always leaves things under rocks. MAX (Voice Over): To get into the base, follow these instructions. '' Insert the oddly shaped key into that machine on the wall. Turn three times. And don’t forget to flush. 'does so, and an elevator comes up in the doorway. Ben and Gwen give each other a confused look before heading in. The scene resumes after a short elevator ride.' '''BEN:' Grandpa? Grandpa! nobody came... BEN: Not here. GWEN: Why didn’t he stay? BEN: I don’t know. Maybe he’ll explain it in another note. walk around. GWEN: Where is everyone? BEN: We just saw them. GWEN: You don’t mean- BEN: Magister Labrid and his squad used this as their headquarters. Me and Grandpa came here every once in a while to check on things. But that's it. pauses. BEN: Now it’s empty again. GWEN: If you’ve been here before, how come you didn’t already know how to get in? BEN: Grandpa never showed me how back then. I guess he didn’t want me messing up the place. Beat BEN: Look, Gwen… I'm...sorry for getting you dragged into this again. GWEN: Huh? BEN: I know you wanted to live a normal life. Or as normal as life is with magic. I didn't want to have to- GWEN: I didn’t want to stop helping you and Grandpa save the world, doofus! I just didn't want to be famous. You pushed me away. BEN: I was trying to protect you. GWEN: And look how well that turned out. If you had even half a brain, maybe Grandpa would've trusted you enough to tell you what was really going on before it happened! BEN: You don’t know what all I’ve lost because of this job. If you knew everything I protected you from, you’d thank me. GWEN: Not everything that happened was because you're a hero. If you weren't so stupid and didn't go hero right in front of everyone, your life wouldn’t be half as bad as it is now. BEN (Louder): Well maybe if you knew when to keep your big mouth shut, Grandpa wouldn’t have kept so many secrets from- stops. BEN: I know where to find the next note. dashes over to a section of the wall behind Gwen and traces his hand along it until he finds a pressure plate. He presses on it. A section of the wall splits apart, revealing a small room decorated with shelves displaying books, technology, and pictures, and vaults of all sorts. BEN: I figured Grandpa would keep his note in here, just in case the Limax intercepted the one Labrid gave us. looks around for a panel or two until he finds a small safe with a code lock. He enters the numbers 5-2-5-0-6 and it opens. The note is inside. MAX (Voice Over): Ben, the problem is more serious than I originally thought. We think the Limax are trying to invade the earth, but we don’t know enough yet to come to a firm conclusion. '' Magister Labrid and his squad are helping me with the investigation as of now, but we agreed that it's best I continue alone while they remain here with you. You probably already have Gwen with you, but that won’t be enough. You need to put together a team. Think of anyone you know who would be able to make a difference. You’ll need all the help you can get if we’re going to win. I’m sorry I had to leave you. I had no other choice. But I'm counting on you, Ben. Love you. Max out. 'stares at the note for a while before shoving it in his pocket.' '''GWEN:' I could see Tetrax or Cooper being of some use, maybe the Galactic Enforcers? BEN: No, Tetrax has been incognito after that incident on Incarcecon. I think the Galactic Enforcers are fighting some guy with a magic staff near the Andromeda Galaxy...and Cooper? I don’t know... GWEN: Ben, we don’t have much of a choice here, who all do we really know? What, are we going to recruit Animo? Or Charmcaster? Or- BEN: Actually, now that you’ve got me thinking about it… runs out of the room. GWEN: Ben?! Hey! Where are you going?! enters the tech storage facility and powers on a Null Void Hologram Projector. A red column of light appears in the room as it focuses on none other than their old foe, Kevin 11. KEVIN 11: Huh?! What is this?... Tennyson?! CREDITS ' ' Major Events * In the past, Ben is interviewed by Will Harangue, revealing his secret to a larger part of Bellwood. * It is revealed that Carl and Sandra Tennyson have been killed by Vilgax; and using Way Big, Ben has killed Vilgax. * Ben, Gwen, Kevin 11, Cash Murray, J.T., XLR8 and the Limax make their ExOS debuts. * Will Harangue and Magister Labrid debut. * Magister Labrid dies. * Goop debuts as a new alien. * Ben and Gwen begin their investigation on where Max is and even recruit Kevin 11 as a member of support. Continuity This episode takes place after the events of Goodbye and Good Riddance, the last episode of the Original Series. The night after Ben fought Dr. Animo in that episode, he was interviewed by Will Harangue. Characters *Ben Tennyson (First Reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson (First Reappearance) *Max Tennyson (Voice Only) *Kevin 11 (First Reappearance) *Will Harangue (First Appearance) *Magister Labrid (First Appearance, Death) *Cash Murray (First Reappearance) *J.T. (First Reappearance) *Carl Tennyson (Cameo, Death) *Sandra Tennyson (Cameo, Death) Villains *Limax (First Reappearance) Aliens Used *Arctiguana (First Reappearance, Cameo) *Way Big (First Reappearance, Cameo) *XLR8 (First Reappearance, x2) *Goop (First Appearance) Trivia *The episode was meant to be released on December 27th, 2018, The 13th Anniversary of the Ben 10 Franchise, but there were two factors that counted into the early release: The creator's impatience to wait that long, and the creator's annoyance with bugs in the BTFF editor. *This is the first of only two episodes that former ExOS Team member Cell wrote for. *The trio of kids Ben rides past names are references to well-known Ben 10 artists: Matthew "Supersketch1220" Shelley, Alex "Insane-Mane" Gautreau and El'mike'9. *In one of the original drafts of this episode, a fight scene including Swampfire was cut. Ben would have fought a Limax disguised as Grandpa Max, which the writers nicknamed "Li-Max". *The repeated use of XLR8 in this episode is meant to foreshadow Ben 10,000's constant use of the form. *"But nobody came..." is a reference to Undertale. *There are a couple of callbacks to previous OS content in this episode. **The connection Ben makes to Aunt Vera and the Limax is an obvious reference back to "Permanent Retirement". **Tetrax being incognito after the Incarcecon Break-In is a reference back to the events of "Secret of the Omnitrix". **Le'Roy's Diner was originally from "Race Against Time". Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:ExOS Episodes Category:OS Season 5